Innocents Taken
by punkanimelover93
Summary: It couldn't be helped, things just happened to fast, I didn't know what to do Zexion An AkuZeku story Warning: Rated M for rape, lemon, and violoence in later chapters
1. The Fight

Author's Note: Yeah we'll I'm back with another story. For once this one ISN'T a Oneshot! But this might be a few chapters long but I could just be saying. Well I hope this will be a good story and enjoy~

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or its awesome characters! (Sorry no lemon in the first chapter but will be in the second!)

**Chapter 1: The First Fight**

Well it was another boring day in The World That Never Was, so most of the members had left to other worlds for a "vacation" and only 5 had stayed: Xemnas, Vexen, Zexion, Marulixa, and Axel. Since Axel wasn't the one to be staying still all day he decided to pull a few pranks on his fellow members (he would've had sex with Zexion but the shorty kept refusing to do so). So his first target was the mad scientist Vexen.

~In Vexen's Lab~

"Ok and once I put this formula in I should have created the perfect-"

"Yo Vexen!"

"Ah! Axel what are you doing in here?"

"Nothing really I'm bored so I just wanted to help you with your experiments"

"And since when did you want to help me with this stuff?"

"Just c'mon Vexen please?"

"Ugh fine! Just get those containers marked blue and give them to me"

"Okay…"

So as Vexen was doing his experiments Axel had been switching the bottles around so that something could explode.

"Hey Vexen buddy, I need to go now so I'll catch you later"

"Yeah yeah"

"Bye!" whoosh he went! Vexen wondered why he left so fast…that is until his lab blew up!

"AXEL! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!" shouted the scientist

"AHAHAHA!" laughed Axel as he went to look for his next victim. Just as he was going in the kitchen he saw Marluxia in the living room just watching some T.V.

"Hey Axel since you're in the kitchen you think you could get some chips?"

"Sure…no problem Marly" said Axel with a smirk. When he went into the kitchen he got Marly's favorite chips but decided to add some _spice_ into it (yeah Marluxia isn't very fond with spicy foods).

"Here you go Marly I hope you don't mind if I got a few"

"No I don't mind. Thanks for getting me the chips"

"Not a problem" said Axel with an evil grin on his face. Just as he left he could hear Marluxia screaming

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!! HOT HOT HOT!!! AXEL YOU ASSHOLE!!!"

Axel couldn't help but laugh his ass off while he was walking upstairs and holding a very spicy pepper in his hands. Xemnas was just around the corner but Axel was laughing so hard he couldn't see him.

"Axel why are you-" but Xemnas was cut off as he tripped on Axel's foot and fell from the stair.

"…AHAHAHAH!" Axel kept laughing just the thought of how he didn't now need to prank the Superior since this was good enough for him.

"AAAAAXXXXXXEEEEEEEELLLLLL!!!!!" as Xemnas shouted

"Sorry Superior I didn't see you…did you have a nice 'trip'?" Axel said with that lame joke he threw in. Then he ran like hell so Xemnas couldn't get him in trouble. Soon he was infront of his lover's room. Opening the door careful he could see a sleeping Zexion there. He looked so cute…and he just looked more like an uke as he slept. Axel moved closer to Zexion and started to touch him. He stirred only once when Axel was touching him. Then Axel said in his ear

"Sorry Zexy~ but since you're in the castle today this means I have to prank you…"

Zexion didn't say anything. The little angel was still sleeping. So Axel left the room quietly while he tried to think of how to prank Zexion. _Hm…well maybe I can just get him scared then he can run to me and then we can have sex! _thought Axel (and having a nosebleed at the same time) _Perfect! Now what to scare him with…_ As he was thinking he passed by Luxord's room. There he saw Luxord's pet snake just sleeping there. Then Axel had an evil grin on his face. He knew very well that Zexion was afraid of snakes, fake or real, since the boy had some bad experiences with them *cough cough* they tired eating him *cough cough*. _Well…maybe I shouldn't use Luxord's real pet snake since there are two reasons: One that's kinda fucked up if I did that to Zexy, and Two I think Luxord would kill me if I took his pet. Hm well I'll just use that fake toy he has _thought Axel as he was looking for the toy.

Once Axel found the toy he was about to leave until…

"Axel! Get your ass over here!" shouted Xemnas

_Oh shit…I'm screwed _thought Axel as he left the room. When he left the room Marluxia had seen him leave Luxord's room. He went into Luxord's room trying to see what Axel was doing in it. _I wonder what that son of a bitch did here…hello? What's this?_ Thought Marluxia as he took the toy_ Hm…seems he was going to use this for something…_ as he thought. Looking right next to him, he soon had a grin on his face. He switched the two snakes in place _that's what you get for peppering my chips dickhead_ and he left the room without a word.

Axel came back to Luxord's room. _Well at least I'm not in that much deep shit_ he thought to himself _doing like 3 times the missions I get isn't that bad I guess. Well could've been worse _he thought _who am I kidding? Of course this is bad…oh well_. So Axel got the "toy" snake (though he did realize it seemed heavier than before) and snuck back into Zexion's room. He knew that the boy's nap was almost up so he placed the snake on top of the bed. Then he ran out of the room and waited for his plan to go into action.

Just as he left, Larx(1) (aka the snake) woke up. Oh boy was he hungry since it was about 3 weeks since Luxord's fed him a descent meal. Then Larx saw Zexion on the bed and slithered around him. He started to coil Zexion up.

Zexion could feel something crawling up him thinking it was Axel

"Nuh…Axel…leave me alone…I'm trying to sleep…" complained the emo kid

No response. He figured that Axel left until he felt the crawling again and started to feel like something was tying him.

"Axel what did I-" but as soon as Zexion woke up his body was in coils. "AAAHHHH! Axel!"

In the next room Axel heard his lover call for him and giggle to himself wondering how long it would take Zexion to realize it was a fake. But Zexion kept screaming for help as his body felt like it was getting tighter and tighter by the second. Eventually Axel figured that his lover was just hiding somewhere and probably too scared to get out of his room. So he casually walked to the room.

"Okay Zexy just so you know-" but he soon saw Zexion's face was blue with a huge snake around him. "Holy shit!" said Axel while he hit the snake's pressure points(2) to let it go of Zexion. As soon as he hit them, Larx let go. Then Axel quickly removed the snake (he put Larx back in Luxord's room in a flash), and went by Zexion's side.

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah Axel I'm perfectly fine…Of course I'm not fine you dumbass!!!" shouted Zexion "What the fuck was that all about?!"

"Hey last time I checked that snake was fake" said Axel _Shit I said it_

"What?! What were you trying to do? You were going to try to scare me Axel?!"

"No it's not like that!"

"What the hell Axel! I told you my fear since I know I could trust you with them, not so that you could use it against me! *sigh* Now I starting to wonder why I even 'love' you now…"

"Zexion! You don't mean that!" as Axel grabbed him by the shoulders

"Get out…" said Zexion while he looked away from Axel since he couldn't bear looking at him.

Axel just stood there shocked. He couldn't believe what just happened. He let go of him and left the room quietly. Once he closed the door Zexion just grabbed a book and threw it against the wall. Then he started to cry. He just sat there as tears were flowing through his face. Then he heard knocking on his door.

"Go away Axel!" as he threw a pillow at the door.

It opened and Zexion's eye widened.

"Y-you're not Axel"

"No I'm not but…as long as I get my revenge it would be worth it" said the creepy voice

He grabbed Zexion's arm and started to pull him out of his room

"Let go of me!" shouted Zexion. But his mouth was soon covered and the kidnapper held a knife against his throat.

"Don't say a word. If you still want to 'live' I suppose then you'll do what I tell you to my dear…"

Zexion felt helpless and was then dragged out of his room…

(1) Okay it's a joke. Luxord originally named the snake Larxene but after he found out that "Larxene" was a boy he just shorten it to Larx.

(2) I really don't know if snakes do have pressure points and if they do that if they really would "relax" if you hit the points

Ok well that was all for now sorry for no lemon but there will be in the next chapter! So laterz!


	2. The Pain

Author's Note: Well now we get to read chapter two of the Innocents Taken so hope the story is going good so far and yay it's a lemon on this one…though if you're the kind of person that isn't into the whole um sadistic rape thing then best to not read this chapter…though this is my first one so idk. Anyway on with the story and the disclaimer is in the first chapter.

**Chapter 2: The Painful Experience**

**Zexion's POV**

I ran from the lab, all the way to my room, hiding the tears that shot down from my face. I couldn't believe the shit I just got in. It was horrible! Once I got into my room I locked to door, got on my bed, and cried some more. I feel like a total slut now along with the pain I took. The thought of it happening still scares me…

~A while back~

I didn't know what that old bastard wanted from me but I had to do what he said…I don't want to die in a pathetic death. So once we were in the lab he pushed me to the ground. Shit Vexen can be a real douche bag sometimes…

"What do you want from me?" I asked

"Oh it's not that I want anything from you VI, you're just here so I can get my revenge on Axel"

"Well why use me?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me, I know about you and Axel" he said with a smirk.

I just stood there in shock. How in the world did he know about my relationship with Axel? I couldn't move my body as I kneeled there on the ground. I saw Vexen with a smirk on his face. Then he grabbed my hair and pulled me close to his face.

"Well now VI it seems that we're going to be having some fun…" as Vexen crest my chin

"No leave me alone!" I said as I kicked him on his crotch. Once he let go I ran to the door but someone else was blocking my way.

"Well I can't let you leave now, especially after what you did to my poor Vexy"

"What? Ma-Marluxia? What are you doing here?"

"Oh I guess Vexy didn't tell you? I'm here to help him"

"But why? Unless…"

"Yeah that's right. You're not the only one with a gay relationship. Now let's take you back to the corner" as Marluxia arm locked me so this time I couldn't escape. He pushed me towards the corner of the room where some rope laid by. He undressed me and I was only in my boxers now. Then he got one of the ropes and tied my hands to my back. It was so tight that just by a slight movement I could feel my wrists being cut. Then he pushed me down and went towards Vexen's side.

"Well this boy seems to have abit of fight in him for him to kick you like that Vexy"

"Oh shut up Marluxia…anyway now that you got him tied I guess we should start but first…" as Vexen walked towards me. Soon I could feel a pain cross my cheek. It hurt so bad that I felt like crying but good thing I didn't. I don't want to look weak to them.

"What did you do that for? And what do you plan on doing with me?!"

"To answer your first question that was for kicking me earlier. And for your second one…well how about this, are you ready to have sex with Marluxia or would you prefer me?" smirked Vexen

"None! You guys are sick"

"What you think is sick is pleasure to us" said Vexen

"Don't you think that by you having sex with me that Axel or Xemnas might hear?"

"Oh don't worry we took care of that…you see VI, the Superior right now is at another world right now since me and Marly insisted him going, and as for VIII well let's say he's doing a shit load of missions right now"

"You monsters!"

"Hehe oh well whatever you say…now stay still" as Vexen put a pill in my asshole. It felt so weird and I guess this pill in me was some kind of drug.

"How long is the drug going to take?"

"Hm well it might take awhile we'll have to see" as both men started to make out

Then I saw my chance for sure (since they seemed too busy to notice) so I quietly tried to react for the door. But my chance was shot down once I felt something painful hit my back. After the hit I felt like I was getting weaker. Was it the drug that was doing this to me?

"No no Zexy. You know we can't let you leave just yet" as Vexen said while holding a whip. Then he grabbed my hands making them bleed. This hurt so much. Finally he let go of my hands though I probably have cuts in them already. My back ached and most likely was bleeding. I started to get numb and dizzy.

I didn't know what to do, if I could do anything. Then I saw Marluxia come towards me, he knelt down, and then started to kiss me! I could feel his tongue everywhere inside my mouth, but then he started to get rougher on me and kissed harder. This was nothing like what Axel had done with me; I was in a whole new level now. Once he finally let go, he got a ball gag, made me open my mouth (I tried fighting back but it was unless), and put on me. It felt gross with that thing in my mouth. I couldn't believe I was going to get raped! Now I started to shake with fear.

"Aw…look Vexen. It seems as though were scaring the poor boy" said Marluxia

"Well make him feel better then" said Vexen. I still don't know what their plan was for "revenge" on Axel was but it started to come to me. They were going to hurt me to get back at Axel since he "claimed" to have loved me so much. Unless they knew about the fight we had then this could've been also just for their sick pleasure.

I jumped when I felt something go inside my boxers and felt something enter me. It was Marluxia who was fingering me but it hurt like hell. Axel was much gentler when he did that to me but this, this was torture to me. I could feel his fingers search everywhere inside me. The gag wasn't helping much either since I kept drooling then I felt him hit my prostate. He was being so rough with it that I started to cry since it hurt so much that I couldn't bear the pain. I guess he knew that as he was getting rougher by the second. Soon he pulled out of me then turned me around. He took my boxers off and I was now completely naked. I could feel his dick trying to tease me.

"Now Zexion why don't we go nice and SLOW!" as Marluxia fucking slammed me. It hurts so much but all I did was cry and freakin drool because of the gag. Damn it! I felt so weak. What was minutes, felt like hours that Marluxia had been fucking me. But he pulled out all of a sudden. Then Vexen got the whip out again.

"Well now Zexy how about we make a deal: why don't you touch yourself since you seem to not like Marluxia raping you? But if you can't do it, then Marluxia and I will beat you senseless"

I didn't respond. I just looked away. I was too tired, the pain was unbearable I probably would have scars now along with the fact that I constantly was drooling, and that the drug didn't help either. But I could feel the horrid pain that crossed my back.

"You don't choose now, and I'll keep hitting you with this and that drug I gave you won't make it any better" as Vexen seemed to have fun since he was whipping me multiple times. I kept screaming but it was useless since I knew no one could hear me even if someone was here. Besides the stupid gag was in the way so even if by the slightest chance someone was here they still wouldn't hear my screaming.

So I tried to get up on my feet. Blood was dripping down. Then Marluxia came behind me and untied me. Then he took the gag out of me. I felt alittle relieved when I got freed. I looked at my wrist and was scared to see them. They were cover with mass of blood and cuts. I was surprised I haven't fainted yet. I also notice that I had been bruised as well. Probably happened when Marluxia was being rough on me. I looked at Vexen and he seemed to get impatient but to think I had to masturbate was surely disgusting since I've never done it before.

"You better start now boy if you want to end your pain"

I had to choose. I thought about it. And then I replied

"Do whatever the fuck you want with me" I said while looking away from them. I had to hope for the best that they weren't going to do much to me since I'm too tired and weak to even do anything though the drug seemed to wear off.

"Well that wasn't what we agreed with but okay whatever you want Zexy" as both men undid their pants.

What happen next was unimaginable. Marluxia grabbed my face and made me give him a blowjob. As for Vexen he was on the other side and started to fuck me. This felt all too weird. I was being done to and doing someone at the same time. I felt so terrible doing this I just wanted it to stop. It took awhile for the men to both cum in me. I thought it was all over but then they started to kick and smack me. They kept abusing me for maybe another 5 minutes or so then finally it was all over. Blood was on the ground, my blood. I shook like a helpless puppy there. But both men seemed to be pleased of what they did to me.

"Here put your clothes back on you disgusting slut" as Vexen threw my clothes at me "or do you want more?"

My eyes widened and after I put my boxers back on I ran.

~Present~

I was still shivering at the thought of all that happened. I knew that I would be forever scarred of this day. Could I even trust any of the other Organization members now? I practically died if they would've continued. I kept thinking to myself and put my cloak back on so that no one would see me beat up, until I heard knocking. I hide in the corner.

"Hey Zexion, you there?" the voice said

I couldn't respond. I didn't want the person to hear me cry. I stayed quiet.

"Zexion I know you're in there. Open the door so I can talk…" A few seconds past. "Okay well you made me do this"

Someone warped into my room and I was just at the corner hiding the scars and shame on me from him….

And that is it for chapter two. Wow I probably should stop with any sadistic things for a while…I don't think I'm good at it…and now I feel bad for what I did to Zexy D: well I hope you like the chapter and I will try uploading three as soon as possible! Laterz


	3. The Revenge

Author's Note: Okay well here I am back with the next chapter of 'Innocents Taken' and yeah most likely I'm probably not going to do anymore sadistic things since I personally don't think I'm very good at it (probably the same with you guys but I don't know) anyway hope you enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer is on the first chapter.

**Chapter 3: My Revenge**

**Axel's POV**

Damn that Xemnas! I knew I was going to get a shit load of work today but 45 fucking missions! I guess he's still mad at me. Well doesn't matter. I might as well go to my room and get some rest. Besides its starting to get late anyway and I guess everyone else is probably going to be back until tomorrow. But…maybe I should see if Zexion is okay…

So I now I'm in front of his room hoping that he AT LEAST forgave me for what I did to him. Then I heard someone crying in it. _Damn I really fucked up this time_ I thought to myself _Well I guess I could try to see if he's better._ I knocked on his door.

"Hey Zexion, you there?" I said

There was no response. _I know he's in there, I could hear him crying_

"Zexion I know you're in there. Open the door so I can talk…" A few seconds past. "Okay well you made me do this". I knew we weren't suppose to warp into other people's rooms but I needed to talk to him. So of course I warped into his room.

"Zexion?" I searched the room to not find him anywhere until I saw him in fetal position near a corner.

"Zexion?" I said trying to get a good look at him. He seemed to jump when I called him.

"Oh…hey Axel" he said as he wiped the tears from his face.

"Yeah listen…I'm sorry for being a huge dick to you earlier, I should've known better. I didn't mean it and really truly sorry. From the bottom of my heart" as I giggled _That's right we don't have hearts._ "So you think you could forgive me?"

"Sure I suppose" as he giggled but then looked back down. Then that's when I noticed his cheeks were swollen.

"Hey what happened to your cheek?"

He seemed to get really jumpy when I asked him that and quickly covered his cheek.

"I…uh…fell"

"On what? Your books, you bookworm?"

"I accidentally hit my face on the door" he said as he got up from the corner

"Well, be careful next time kay? My little clumsy uke. So you wanna get something to eat?"

"S-sure…I am kinda hungry"

"Okay let's go to the kitchen for something" as I placed my hand on his shoulder. He made a groaning sound and jumped when I did that. Something didn't seem right.

"Hey don't tell me you hit yourself everywhere did you?" as I joked around

"Like I said it was an accident…b-besides I fell from the s-stairs too"

"Wow man and I thought Demyx was the clumsy one. Here let me check you before we eat"

"No!" he suddenly shouted. I gave him a puzzled look

"I-I mean…its ok it's not that serious…"

"Okay so if it's not that serious then I could look"

"No! Just don't I'm fine!"

"C'mon Zexy let me see you then" as I grabbed him

"No Axel! Stop it!" as he struggled. But it was too late. I managed to get some of his cloak of and I saw his whole chest covered in bruises and a few cuts. Now I was going to be serious with him.

"What happened?" I asked in a stern way

"I…um…"

"Tell me what happen" I said in a more serious tone

"I…can't" as he put his cloak back on

"Why not?!"

"Because!"

I looked at him seriously which probably scared him when he met my eyes and the fact that he jumped.

"Take off your cloak. Now" I demanded

He knew it was useless to go against me so he took his cloak off. And then I widened my eyes to see the horrid sight of what was all over his young body. But that wasn't the worst part. His wrists had so many cuts on them that I looked like someone chopped his hands off. And his back covered with so many cuts or whipped marks I couldn't tell since it was hard enough to even see a back. There was too many to count. Tears ran down his face as he looked down. Now I was mad

"Who did this to you?!" I said in an angry tone

He didn't respond to me. "I said WHO did THIS to YOU!" as I started to shout.

"I can't tell you!"

"Why? Because you think they'll hurt you more?!"

He didn't respond again. I was getting more and more frustrated as the time went by. But then I started to realize who did this to him. I knew it couldn't have been the Superior since he left to vacation before I went on the missions. Only two people were here with Zexion after I left. Marluxia and Vexen. Those sons of a bitch are now going to pay for it. I left Zexion in his room as I went to go look for the bastards.

"Axel? Where are you going?!" he shouted at me

"To talk to a certain someone…or should I say certain people" as I stormed down to Vexen's lab.

I knocked down the door open to the lab. The two stared at me when I did that.

"Why Axel, what brings you here?" said Marluxia

"Shut up. Who did that to Zexion?"

"I don't know what you're talking about VIII"

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about Vexen!" I said as I grabbed his cloak

"Hehe…so I guess the little slut told you huh?" smirked Marluxia

"What did you call him?!"

"You heard me Axel, the little slut. Oh well at least we had our fun and I figured much from our little whore"

"He didn't tell me anything you bastards. And why does he have so many bruises? I know he doesn't get bruised that easily!"

"Well if you really want to know VIII then here" as Vexen threw me a pill

"What is it? I've never seen this kind of drug"

"Yeah so?"

"Tell me now Vexen!"

"Well, since you asked I made it"

"What was this suppose to do with him?!"

"You see if anyone takes that drug they well become incredibly weak. No matter how strong they are. They're basically as weak as a Shadow Heartless. Oh well the poor boy didn't know what was coming to him. Well at least we got our revenge on you and had a nice slave/sex time with him" he told me and started to laugh.

That was it. I was fuming steam as I punched Vexen's face. Then I started to kick him while he was on the ground. Marluxia tried to sneak up on me but I round house kicked him. After that I started to kick the living shit out of them. Then I got the whip that they probably used on Zexion.

"You like to whip people eh?" as I held that whip "well let's see how you like it when I whip the BOTH OF YOU!"

I started to whip them multiple times as they both were whimpering and screaming helplessly. But then I paused for a moment. I started to imagine that this was probably the same way they hurt Zexion. I calmed down and put the whip back on the table. Then I started to walk out.

"What? You're not gonna finish?" as Marluxia said while he was panting

"No…because I'm not going to be like you assholes" as I said when I was in front of the door "oh yeah before I forget, none of you losers better get near Zexion again or call him a slut, whore, or anything at all"

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it" as Vexen smirked probably thinking I was a coward for walking away now.

"Well, let's say what's going to happen will be the same thing but 10 times worse. Got it memorized? Bastards" as I casually walked out.

Both of them started to laugh as I walked out but then I could hear screams after as I secretly set the lab on fire and locked the door so they wouldn't get out. I smirked at the thought of them suffering right now and no, I didn't kill them…yet. They'll survive but will have 3 or 4 degree burns on them for maybe another couple of weeks or so.

I went back to Zexion's room to see that he was still there.

"W-what happened?"

"Oh not much just had a talk here and there"

"W-what did y-you tell th-them?"

"Oh just to never get near you again and to make sure they treat you with more respect" I said while I smiled at him. Then I picked him up bridal style.

"Ah! Axel what a-are you doing?"

"C'mon you need to get cleaned up before anyone else gets back from their vacation" as I said while taking him to the bathroom. I placed him down and went back to his room and got his pajamas.

"Here, so I guess I'll be in my room if you need me" as I started to walk out. But then I felt something grab my arm.

"D-don't go" he said as he started to give me is puppy eyed look

"What?"

"Please…don't leave"

I stared at him for a while. "*sigh* Okay well let me go get my PJ's too then, so you can start the water and get in. And no I won't be perverted and stare at you while you're showering. Besides I need one too" as I went to my room.

I came back to bathroom and got in the shower with him. I didn't bother to look at him since I guess he needed some privacy after all he's been through. But I couldn't help and saw his back. All those cuts he had made me feel sick. Maybe because I wasn't there to protect him. So after we showered and got dressed I carried him (again in bridal style) to his room so he could get some sleep. I placed him on his bed and started to walk to my room again. But he grabbed my arm again.

"Don't go" he told me. I just smiled at him and patted his head.

"You want me to stay with you tonight?"

"Y-yes please…if you can"

"Hehe…okay then I'll sleep with you tonight" as I got on his bed and laid down right next to him.

"Just so you know…I will always protect you…Zexion" as I gave him a small hug and kissed his forehead before we both went to sleep peacefully.

And that is it with chappie 3! Hope you enjoyed it and please review I really want to know how I'm doing. See you in the next chapter!


	4. The Love

Author's Note: Well I'm back with a new chapter so hope you enjoy it and that's it I guess.

**Chapter 4: The Love I Promised You**

It was about maybe 2 weeks since that day, and it seemed that all went well. Vexen and Marluxia stopped trying to get near Zexion (though they did have a couple of tries but failed), Zexion's bruises and scars healed like less than two days, and it seemed that Axel was really protective when Zexion was around the other guys. Zexion did somewhat find it annoying since he couldn't even have SOME alone time with himself. Axel was with him 24/7! He would try avoiding the redhead but he'd always fail at it. Not even on missions was Axel not with him. But finally there was the day Zexion had a mission alone.

"C'mon Zexy let me come with you!" complained Axel

"Axel it's just a recon mission it shouldn't be that hard to finish"

"But you never know! What if something gets you and-"

"Do you think I'm really that weak Axel?"

"No…"

"Axel you got to just let me do this and besides it's not like I'm Demyx or anything I know I'm not THAT weak"

"*sigh* fine but I want you back soon you got that?"

"Yeah I know" as Zexion tip toed to kiss Axel on his lips

So Zexion went on his recon mission while Axel was loathing every minute he was away from him. So while he waited he decided to just go to Twilight Town since he didn't have anything better to do.

**Zexion's POV**

Jeez I finally get some alone time. I know Axel just wants to protect me but it's not like I can't do things myself. I know I'm not that weak…am I? No of course I'm not weak. Just…it's when I'm in a rape kind of situation that gets me so…so scared. Maybe I am that weak…What am I thinking? I need to get back to the mission and it's not that hard just a dumb recon mission what's the worst that could happen?

~About 1 hour later when Zexion gets back from the mission~

"Okay I stand corrected…that mission was hard. Jesus, sending me to a damn jungle and getting lost for about 40 minutes. Oh no that wasn't the bad part, next thing I know I get chased by a freakin' tiger after and have some kind of stalker behind me! I still don't know who it was but when I find out they are so dead!" I said to myself while walking towards the library.

I know it seems abit nerdy to go to a library but I can't help if I like to read. Besides it helps keep me calm. Anyway I want to read my book before I meet up with Axel again…speaking of him where is he?

**Axel's POV**

Man it's so lonely without having Zexion with me. I mean I love being next to him, it's like…he completes me. Heh it's funny since I'm talking like I have a heart or something…maybe I do. Maybe I do have a heart and Superior is just lying to us about having one…okay now I got to stop thinking about that. I can't go against the Superior like that; I mean I don't want to get turned into a Dusk for that! Anyway I wonder if Roxas is in Twilight Town. At least I could talk to someone while I try taking my mind off of…

Just then I saw Roxas coming by. Wow perfect timing with this kid. Anyway he seemed to be abit down.

"Hey Roxas, what's up?"

"Huh? Oh hi Axel…"

"Little buddy what's wrong?" (yeah I called him my 'little buddy' so what? Got a problem with that?)

"It's…it's nothing"

"Well that tone of voice didn't sound like it was 'nothing' to me"

"Well…it's just…what if you have feelings for a certain someone…is that bad?"

"Well no I guess but what kind of feelings?"

"I don't know how to explain…just like if you really care for them and just want to be with them"

_Great…he's talking about a _'love'_ relationship now…yeah just what I needed._

"Well I don't know what to tell you expect just tell that person you have 'feelings' for them I guess"

"But what if he rejects me and-" as Roxas blushed revealing what he just said

"Listen Roxas, I'm no love fairy but if you 'love' this person then might as well tell him that you do" as I smirked and patted his head. He stared into space for a while then smiled at me.

"Heh…thanks Axel, I'll go tell him then!" as he left in a hurry

Man he's just an adorable little uke…wait adorable uke? Ah! That's right I have to meet up with Zexion. He should be done with his mission by now! I need to get back

**Zexion's POV**

Well now I'm at the library and I swear someone just wants to make fun of me since I always find out that my book is all the way on the top shelf. I have to get a fuckin ladder just to get the book. Damn this is what I get for being short but then again it is pretty high so I think anyone would need one too. I know it's embarrassing but I have to admit that my favorite book happens to be _Romeo and Juliet_ but can you really blame me? Anyway just as I found my book someone interrupted me…

"Hey there Zexy!" shouted Xigbar

"Ah! II what do you want?"

"Oh nothing really just wondering what you're getting" as Xigbar tried to take my book away

I hid it from him. Obviously I can't let him know or else he'll tell the whole Organization and I'd probably never show my face again. "I-it's nothing okay?"

"Well if it's nothing then why can't I see?"

"Because it's none of your business II so leave"

"Can I guess at least? C'mon I'm bored"

"Fine"

"Okay let's see…is it…_Romeo and Juliet_?"

That's when I accidentally fell backwards since I was surprised that he guessed it right. I could hear him laughing then with a _whoosh _noise he was gone. But it came to me that I was still on the ladder and was falling about 5 or 6 feet. For sure I thought I was going to get hurt until I felt someone catch me.

"Huh? VII? I mean Saix?"

"Don't worry…I got you"

"Oh um thank you I guess" as he put me down. But he didn't let go of me "Um Saix you can let go of me now…"

"I *hic* don't want to…hehehe" he told me while he blushed and smiled at me. Oh shit...don't tell me he's…

"Oh God Saix, are you drunk?" as I could now smell the alcohol on him

"*hic* d-don't worry VI…I'll be very VERY gentle with you *hic*" as he positioned me against the wall. I really didn't know what to do…I mean if Saix wasn't drunk right now I'd probably run for it but it's not the best idea to do especially since he's drunk.

"S-Saix…don't…please" as I helplessly begged.

As he was getting closer to me I suddenly felt someone grab me and pull me away from the drunkie. The last thing I heard Saix say was "Hey! *hic* Give him back!". I wanted to see who saved me but I couldn't see since the room was dark.

"Hey there Sexy Zexy"

"Oh God…don't tell me you just saved me Demyx"

"Yup! Sure did!"

"*sigh* well thank you for saving me I guess"

"No problem!"

"Okay well I guess I'll go to my room now-"as I was cut off because he pinned me to the bed. "What the hell do you think you're doing IX?"

"Oh don't worry I just want to do you since you're probably the only guy in the Organization that needs to get laid…besides you seem ready anyway" as he smirked at me

At first I didn't get him until I looked down to see that my pants and underwear gone. I started to blush red realizing this and tried pushing Demyx off.

"Hey I know you're eager but-"

"Demyx get off or so help me I'll make sure I make you suffer! And besides I'm with Axel so leave me alone!" as I shouted at him. I really don't care if he thought I rolled like that now. Now I won't hide the fact that me and Axel are together anymore. But Demyx seemed to have a shocked look now his face for some reason and I know it wasn't because I admit I was gay. But then he got off of me and went into his bathroom.

"Hey I forgot to get the candles and condom so wait for me will ya? And I need to talk to you before we get started" as he smiled at me and went in.

Okay he now must be the dumbest idiot I know since I just went to his front door (which wasn't even locked ), looked outside real quick and tried to run to my room since my bottom half was…well naked. Just as I got out I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry"

"Zexion?" said a familiar voice "What were you doing…in Demyx's room…?" as he looked at me (well mostly the fact that my bottom half is nude)

"Axel it's not what it looks like!"

"Uh huh…what were you doing in his room?" he said while giving me a stern look while crossing his arms

"Nothing! I was getting out because…ugh it's a long story. But please believe me! I didn't do anything!" as I pouted at him with almost filled tears. I didn't want to end the relationship…it was too soon. But Axel just grabbed me and started to drag me into his room. What was he going to do?

**Normal POV**

Soon Axel pushed Zexion to his bed and was now on top looking down on him.

"You know I can't get mad at you. You're just too precious to me…" he said while getting closer to him.

"What? You mean-"

"I know you're telling the truth since I know you wouldn't cheat on me" as he started to make out with Zexion with a passionate kiss. But he could feel that Zexion tried to dominate him this time even though he knew that he probably could never win against Axel's slick tongue.

"Um yeah…what are you doing?" as he broke from the kiss

"I just want to know if I can top this time?" Zexion said while giving Axel a puppy look

"No"

"What?! why?"

"Tsk Zexy,Zexy, Zexy…don't you know? You're the uke in this relationship. And in any relationship with anyone you'd still be the uke. I mean you're so uke that if you were straight you'd still be bottoming" as Axel grinned at him. Zexion kind of got mad at him and as he was about to complain to him, Axel beat him with another passionate kiss. Their tongues dancing with each other as Axel grabbed Zexion's member. Axel was taking Zexion's cloak off while both were still kissing.

He made a small moan, still in the kiss, as his lover started to thrust his member. While doing so he started to kiss him down his neck. He nibbled it, eventually biting the small kid's neck so hard he started to bleed. Zexion tried to hide his moans but was hard to do so since he bit him and still messing with his cock. Axel went more down to give his lover "butterfly" kisses on his chest. Then he stopped at started to lick on Zexion's hard nipples and obviously start to suck on them. This made the little boy moan really loud and pleasurable. Axel sucked harder just so he could hear his lover's moans knowing he would get more horny.

Once Axel reached to the now erected cock he licked it from the head and started to suck on it. The small boy couldn't but moan some more, wanting Axel to do more to him. Then three fingers were right in front of his mouth.

"Suck" mumered Axel while still giving him a BJ

He obeyed and opened his mouth, sucking on the delicious fingers. He sucked harder and harder until Axel pulled his fingers out. Then starting with one finger he entered the blue-haired boy. Zexion clenched the pillows as he was being entered. Yeah but that wasn't as painful (or pleasurable) when Axel then entered the second finger. That was it with the pleasure when he felt the third finger enter him. Zexion soon screamed in pleasure as soon as Axel found his prostate. He was hitting that prostate real good and sucking him at the same time which eventually Zexion couldn't take it anymore. He came into Axel's mouth and screamed his name out. Axel swallowed the cum, took his fingers out, and turned Zexion over while taking his pants off.

"Are you ready?" he asked as soon as he positioned himself. Zexion just simply nodded as Axel started to enter him with his nice long cock. It couldn't have been a better moment for Zexion as he could feel Axel going in and out of him. Soon enough Axel reached his prostate and Zexion moaning in pleasure loved the way the red-haired man was hitting his prostate.

"Axel…ah…harder"

"Heh…harder? *pant*"

"Yes…please *pant* harder!"

"Okay you asked for it" as Axel banged him harder.

They were both moving faster and faster until both guys came at the same time on the each other. Then Axel pulled out and laid down next to Zexion on his bed.

"Well…*pant* did you have fun?"

Zexion was too tired to even talk but nodded. Axel snuggled with Zexion taking him into his arms. Both men drifted away into slumber having smiles on their faces and still hugging.

And that's the end of this chapter hoped you liked it. Also I would like to claim that the part with Saix and Zexion and somewhat with the Demyx part too was **NOT my idea**. I got it from a comic I saw on DeviantArt so full credit for that part is that person. Anyways hope you enjoyed it and yesterday was my birthday so happy belated b-day to me lol. Oh yeah and plz dont think I'm a Demyx hater because I'm not. I just needed someone in the story to be abit stupid and well he seemed to be the perfect guy at the time so...yeah.


	5. The Truth

**Chapter 5: The Truth about Him**

So it was the morning and Zexion started to wake up. He noticed that he was still in the arms of his lover. Slightly blushing Zexion saw that he was still sleeping, and giving Axel a small peck on the lips. Then he got up, knew he was still naked, and warped into his room since he didn't want to run into any other members since what happened yesterday. But before he went he wrote Axel a little note saying:

_Axel,_

_Went to my room to change and get ready for the day. I'll see you later_

_~Zexion_

So once he was in his room he changed into the normal black cloak and pants with boots. Then he went downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

**Zexion's POV**

So I went to go see what to eat. Apparently no one remembered to go get some more food since all I found were slices of pizza from who knows how long ago *shivers at the thought*, cereal, PopTarts, and waffles for breakfast. So I just got some waffles since I wasn't that hungry. After having breakfast I decided to go see if Axel was awake but I bumped into someone before I got out of the kitchen…

"Oomph! Oh sorry didn't see you"

"Nah its al…Zexion?"

_Damn it it's Demyx_

"Yeah well sorry again and now I'm leaving"

"Wait Zexion I need to talk to you it's important" as he grabbed my hand

"Ya…no" I told him while taking his hand off me

"But Zex-"

"Why would I talk to you anyway IX? You tried to rape me yesterday" I said in an angry tone

"That's just it. It's what you told me yesterday"

"What that I'm gay?"

"No, not that. About you and Axel"

"So what? Do you have a problem with us?" as I started to walk away from him

"It's about Axel. You need to stop hanging out with him"

I turned to him as he said that to me. I was only maybe like 3 feet away from him. "Yeah and why should I?"

"Because…he's going to hurt you" he told me while looking at the ground

"Hurt me? And why would he do that?"

"Because…that's just the man he is"

"I…I don't understand"

"Zexion…Axel just wants you so he can get laid. To him you're nothing more than a sex buddy" as he looked at me with a serious face. This was probably the first time I saw him-no scratch that-the _only_ time I ever seen him like this

"H-he wouldn't do that to me! You're lying! How would you know?!"

"Because you're the last one that he hadn't been laid with! On top of that he knew you were a virgin and wanted to be the one you lost your virginity to"

I stood there shocked "It's…it's not true!"

"Not true? Why don't you ask all the guys in Organization 13, they should tell you that all have been with him and yes I do mean ALL. He's just a man-whore. And yes he's done me"

"I…I don't believe you! You're just jealous that I chose him!"

"Yeah if I was jealous would I really be telling you this?"

I didn't respond. I just looked at the ground, angry at Demyx.

"If you don't believe me go ask the man you 'love' why he's really with you. Besides you should hear what the others talk about him when you two aren't around…" as Demyx left me there alone in the kitchen.

I don't know why but I decided to ease drop on some of the other guys. Something was telling me to listen (for once) what Demyx had said. I hid behind a corner once I saw Luxord and Xigbar talking to each other.

"Hehe so then I shot the guy"

"Yeah…so fun to hear Xig…anyway so how long do you think Axel's staying with the emo boy?"

_Okay seriously why does everyone insist that I'm emo? _As I thought to myself

"Hehe who knows? This is probably the longest time he's been with a 'toy' as he calls them. Wow if Axel's been with that kid for this long I can't wait for him to get rid of him. Then I could show him what I REAL man-whore is like" as he grinned

"You? Are you even serious? Compared to me you're nothing ahahaha! Now if the little darling was with me he would have the best sex of his life!"

I stood there shocked. I couldn't believe what I just heard. I felt like my whole was now shattered into millions of pieces. Was this all true? Was Axel really using me so he could have sex? I didn't want to believe it but my stomach and heart were saying the opposite. I held back the tears but I knew I had to confront him. I needed to know if this was true.

~In front of Axel's room~

I figured that he'd still be in the room even if it is 12 in the afternoon. So I entered the room to see no one in. Just then someone had picked me up and started to kiss me.

"Neh! Axel!"

"Hehe I read your note, didn't think you'd come back so fast"

"Axel…I need to talk with you" as I tried to manage to say in the kisses

"Mhmm yeah after this" as he continued to kiss me

"Lea! This is serious" I yelled at him

He looked at my eyes, knowing I AM being serious, and put me down. He knew that if we ever called each other by our Somebody names that it was as serious as hell.

"What's so important now 'Ienzo'?"

I took at deep breath. "Why did you choose me to be your boyfriend?"

His eyes widened "Well because I love you"

"Did you want to be my boyfriend...just so you could have someone to get laid with?" I looked up to him

He didn't respond.

"Tell me the truth…I am only a sex doll to you? Is that why you 'love' me?"

Once again he didn't respond. Tears started to stream down my face. I think I knew my answer now

"Why?! Why did you do this to me! I actually loved you and you play me like this?!"

"Zexion I-"

But I left his sight as soon as I could, running out of the damned Castle. I didn't look back, I couldn't. It hurt too much knowing the truth…

**Normal POV**

It was unbearable for the both of them. Axel didn't have time to explain what he need too. Yes, it was true…he wanted to be with the boy only to finally do all the members of the Organization. But he didn't have time to explain that the more he was with him…the more he realized he'd actually fallen in 'love' with him. It was the first time in his Nobody life that he'd ever felt like that. But it was too late. Zexion would never want to speak to him and unless he could get the boy to listen to him there was no way that his 'lover' would ever come back to him.

Meanwhile Zexion was just outside the Castle. He couldn't go back, not like this. He needed some time alone to think about all this. But all he did was cry and clenching the pain that struck him. But why did he feel this way if he didn't have a heart? He was very confused. After 10 minutes of crying his Superior suddenly came up to him

"VI?"

"*gasp* Oh sorry Superior" as he quickly wiped the tears off and bowed to him of respect

"What are you doing outside the Castle?"

"I…I needed time to think"

"What's the matter?"

"I…I think I need a personal vacation if you don't mind my Superior. I've been stressed lately and think I could really use some time off" as he lied to his Leader

"Very well…for how long?"

"One day if that's fine"

"Okay you're excused from all your missions tomorrow. Get some rest and calm down" as the Leader placed his hand on the boy's shoulder "You need it"

Yeah…not much to say for this chapter so hope you enjoyed it!


	6. The Real Love Within

**Chapter 6: The True Love for Him**

**Zexion's POV**

Today I got up from bed hoping that my day off today would somewhat help me from yesterday. I wish this wasn't real. I wish it were a dream and Axel would just wake me up saying: "Get up sexy Zexy, you've been asleep all this time silly" and kiss me. But it never happened. It was all too real to be a dream (or nightmare) anyway. So I got dress in normal clothing (no, not my cloak); I put on a fish-net long sleeve shirt, wearing a plain purple t-shirt over it, black with skulls boxers (wait why am I telling you about my underwear?), black skinny jeans, and black Vans. Anyway I went to the Superior's office to tell him I'd leave right now. I knocked on his door and entered

"Um…Superior?"

"Yes VI?"

"May I leave now Superior?"

"Yes, here this is where I'm sending you" as he opened a portal "I hope you have a nice time and come back whenever you like" as he resumed on his paper work.

I went in the portal and came out to a beach. It was a nice small island until I found out that it was that 'Destiny Islands' place that dumb Keyblade wielder and his friends lived. Man is it me or does Xemnas seem abit…cheap? So I just sat on the beach looking at the small waves and thinking to myself.

I don't know how long it was but I decided to get up and just look around. I have to admit it was a nice place to be at right now. At least I could think to myself without any interruptions and annoying idiots around me. I went to that other really small island with that Papou tree on it. I sat on it and started to think again. About 5 minutes I was going to swim but someone grabbed me by the waist.

"Neh…who's…?"

"Hehe well now I finally have you all alone" he said with a grin

"Ah! II…I mean Xigbar?!"

"Yup that's right. I hope you're ready for some _excitement _kid and I _know_ you'll enjoy it" as he put his hands in my back pockets and squeezed my ass

"N-No leave me alone!" as I took his hands out

"Aw you gonna try to deny me? Well that's not gonna happen kiddo"

"What do-" but I blacked out. The next thing I knew my hands were around a tree and handcuffed together.

"Ugh…w-what happened?"

"Well looks like you're up kiddo"

"Wh-what are you going to do with me Xigbar?! Release me!"

"Oh I will soon enough" as he started to undo my pants.

"No! You better stop it!" as I started to panic

"Or what? Call Axel to come and save you? You know he doesn't love you so just shut up and let me do you" as I felt his fingers go inside me. I whined but his free hand covered my mouth probably since he didn't want to hear me whine. He was going too hard and too fast. It hurt like hell and was worse when he hit my spot. Tears streamed down my face as he was hitting and rubbing that spot. This was no pleasure to me. But then he pulled out.

"Now let's see how you react when I put my gun in you"

_Don't tell me he's going to do me now!_ As I closed my eyes getting ready for the pain. But I felt something cold go inside me. I jumped when that thing entered me. Wow guess he was being serious when he said he'd put his gun inside me

"Hahaha! You should've seen your face! It was priceless! I bet you were waiting for my dick!" as he mocked me. I felt so embarrassed when he did that and then he started push his gun in me more. I made crying sounds which just aroused him more. I bit my low lip so I could stop and probably he'd stop. But I made it worse since he pushed it in more inside me. I could help but cry out loud in pain.

"Haha kid you're making me laugh so much, you better quick it or we could have an accident on our hands!" as he continued to laugh. I started hyperventilating just at the thought of him pulling the trigger on me. Then his gun hit my prostate and I yelled in pain. I cried and tried to kick it off but it was no use. But I heard a _thud_ sound

"Ow! What the fuck?!" as his hands were on his head

"Hey Xiggy, better leave the kid alone or else" said a familiar voice as he was leaning on a tree

"Well well well if it ain't the big man himself. Whatta you doin here?"

"I should ask you the same but it seems you're trying to rape the poor boy, or should I say in this point of view, trying to kill him"

"Ahaha! Well what are you doing to do? Set me on fire?!"

"If that's what you want" as he stepped closer to Xigbar

"You do I pull the trigger"

Now my life was on the line!? This was probably the worst day of my life or more like my LAST if Xigbar was serious. I don't know why but I cried more and finally was able to speak

"Axel! Just go! I can take care of myself you don't have to be here!" I shouted to him.

"Shut up! I'm trying to help you or do you want to die like this?!" as he shouted back

"Um yeah still here ya know"

"Xig you got 10 seconds to get that shit out of Zexion now" as his face was filled with anger pointing at him

"What you gonna do? Blow me up?"

"Exactly" he said with a smirk. Then a circle of flames were all around Xigbar

"Whoa you're not serious are you?"

"Watch me" as it looked like Axel was about to snap his fingers

"Whoa! I'm getting outta here!" as Xigbar left in a flash. Then I felt his weapon dissappear and was relieved

**Axel's POV**

"Well it seems that the pansy left already…and to think he's that stupid"

"Wh-what do you want? Are y-you here to fuck me again and l-leave m-me?" as Zexion gave me a worried yet threating look

"No…I came looking for you. I need to talk with you"

"Why do you c-care! You don't l-love me!" as he shouted at me

"You don't know that"

"Shut up I don't want to hear"

"Well as far as I can tell you don't have that choice, I'm not letting you go until you listen" I said with a serious face

"Ugh! Fine I'll listen but I won't like it" as I could see a mad face with tears running down

"Good" as I stood before him putting his pants back on for him "I know you were probably told that I fuck people for the heck of it…which was true"

"Then I was just your next victim?" he told me still not looking at me

"Yes…it was. But you don't understand-"

"Understand what? That all you ever wanted from me is to have sex? Well I hope I pleasured you"

"No let me finish! It's just…ah I don't know how to explain…."

"Of course" as he rolled his eyes

"Shut up! It's just that…the more I spent with you…the more I started to…*blushing* fall IN love with you"

He had a surprised look on him

"And you know I really REALLY do care about you" as I melt the handcuffs off him

"Yeah suuureee…you're just the liar I know" as he started to walk away. I grabbed his hand and he tried pulling away but it was useless

"Gah! Why don't you believe me!"

"Because…you're just a liar like everyone says! How do I even know what you say is true!"

"If I was lying would I cry every night for you!"

His face was in complete shock. "W-what do you mean?"

"Ever since that day…that day I wasn't with you…I was so afraid because I was so close to losing you. And I was angry at myself that I wasn't there to protect you" I told him as I hugged him tight "I never want to experience that again…just the thought of losing you…" then for the first time in my life…I cried in front of someone. I cried so much and I just hugged him tighter. Then I kissed his forehead and was about to pull out from the hug until I felt him hugging me back.

"Axel…now I know you're serious" as he cried on my chest "I'm sorry for making you worry for me" as he dug more into my chest and hold on me tighter. "I didn't want you to worry…because I know I'd make a mess of things. I'm such a screw up and weakling"

"No you're not!" as I cupped his cheeks so he'd look at me "I don't want to hear you say that to yourself ever again"

"But-"

"No butts! I know you're strong and I know you're not weak…you just need to work on your situation with rape that's all" as I gave him a small smirk

"Axel…" as he look deep into my eyes. Then I bent down and kissed him on the lips. This would forever be our kiss that showed us that we really loved each other.

**Normal POV**

Both men got more into the kiss. Then both let go for air

"Hey let's go home 'kay?" Axel said as he grabbed Zexion's hand

"Wait…"

"What is it?"

"Ya'know who said we had to go now? I mean Xemnas did say I could be here for as long as I wanted" Zexoin said while giving his lover a sheepish smile. Axel knew immediately what the boy meant. So both went down to the beach together.

They sat on the beach and kissed each other again while taking their clothes off. Their tongues rolling around and searching in each other's mouth as both of them were now completely naked. Then Axel started to kiss down Zexion's jaw line, to his neck, onto his chest. There he gave him kisses all around and when he reached his nipple, he licked it. Zexion let out a small moan (more like a gasp) and Axel started to play with it more. Licking then sucking on his now hard nipple while his free hand was rubbing his other one. Zexion made more moaning noises which excited Axel more. Then he went down to Zexion's cock and licked it from the head. Then he took it all in his mouth and started to suck him. Zexion was panting and felt his stomach become tighter and tighter the more Axel sucked on him. Finally the boy released into the older man's mouth. Axel swallowed the cum and kissed Zexion again in the lips.

He pulled away from the kiss and got on top of Zexion.

"Spread your legs" he whispered in the boy's ear

Zexion did what he was told and spread his legs. He and Axel both laced each other's hands as Axel was about to enter him.

"Ready?" he asked the small Nobody

Just by the simple nod Axel slowly entered Zexion. He winced at the moment of pain but relaxed after. Then Axel started to go in and out of Zexion. Both moaning in pleasure, they both kept it at a nice and slow pace going faster by the seconds. Soon going in deep enough Axel was able to hit Zexion's prostate. Zexion moaned loud in pleasure while saying his lover's name. They continued as both of their stomachs start to feel tight. After a while both came at each other at the same time screaming each other's names. Panting and sweating Axel collapsed on Zexion then moving to the side so he wouldn't accidentally "crush" (if possible since he's so anorexic) his lover.

"Zexion…I never want you to leave my side" as he hugged him "Because to me…you're my lost heart"

Zexion just made a small blush across his cheeks and hugged Axel back "Hehe…I feel the same Axel…"

So both Axel and Zexion just laid there on the beach holding each other tight and never letting go…until they had to change back and go back to the Castle

And that's it for this chapter hope you all liked it and now I have a little problems. No has nothing to do with the story it's just…I CAN'T GET THIS SONG OUT OF MY HEAD!!! (lol it's the Code Lyoko theme song: A World Without Danger) yeah idk how imma going to live now anyway thanks for reading see ya next chapter!!!


	7. Karaoke Night

**Chapter 7: Karaoke Night!**

So it was another day at The World That Never Was and most of Organization XIII was just hanging around. They were "excited" for tonight's Karaoke Night. So some of them were discussing about whether they'd ditch or go just for the heck of it.

"Oooo I'm going to the Karaoke Night thingy! I want to hear everyone sing!" shouted Demyx

"Yeah yeah but seriously why go to that damn thing" said Axel as he was leaning on the wall

"Well you never know, it might be fun" said Roxas

"Hm…I'd like to go as well. It seems abit interesting to me as well" commented Zexion

"What?! You serious want to go to that stupid thing? Am I the only one that thinks Xemnas is going abit too far with the whole 'pretend we have hearts' thing?"

"What makes you say that Axel?"

"Well I don't know Roxas maybe it's that we have karaoke night on Wednesday s, have Casual Fridays, Sports Saturday s, and Video Game Mondays"

"Okay, okay I get your point but still you never know Axel!"

"*sigh* You guys are hopeless"

"Please Axel, for me?" as Zexion gave him the puppy dog eyes

"Ah! Zexion you cheater! You know I have to say yes when you do that stunt on me!"

"Please?"

"Yeah Axel please?" as Roxas and Demyx started doing the same

_Shit they're ganging up on me! Those bastards!_ Thought Axel. "Ugh! Fine! I'll go to the stupid thing are you all happy?"

Both Demyx and Roxas were happy that Axel would go though Zexion was at the corner having an evil grin on his face giggling to himself.

_Yeah that's the Zexion I know. Only wanting to go so he can do something to the others, that little schemer_ Axel thought to himself.

"So are any of you going to sing at the karaoke thing?"

"Oh Imma sing 'Right Round'" Demyx shouted

"I don't know I just might watch, I don't think I'm that good at singing" said Roxas

"I'll just ask Saix (since he's the DJ guy) to put something random on"

"Oh Zexy you should pick something. You never know if you might get something you might want to regret"

"C'mon Axel what's the worst that could happen?"

~Later that night~

"Okay well now tonight is Karaoke Night and Saix will be the DJ for the night so hope you all have fun" said Xemnas on the loud speaker "and there will be a snack table at the corner so once again enjoy"

_If this was his idea why didn't he come and watch?_ Thought the whole Organization.

So the karaoke thing started. The first one was obviously Demyx. It was kinda strange to find Larxene to be with him in a duet if you want to call it that. Demyx most like bribed her but it was still good even if Larxene missed a few lines. Next was Roxas.

"_**I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**You're the one I want to chase, you're the one I want to hold, I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**I know that you are something special to you I'd always be faithful I want to be what you always needed then I hope you'll see the heart in me**_

_**I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**You're the one I want to chase, you're the one I want to hold, I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul.."**_

Once Roxas finished it was a surprise that he actually sang something. Roxas hoped that Demyx heard since he in a way dedicated the song to him. Next was Marluxia.

"Saix just put something random kay?"

"Yeah…whatever" as Saix picked a random song. Once the song started to play Marluxia's face was red with both anger and embarrassment. The song was 'Dude Looks Like A Lady'. He sang it anyway. Zexion had a small camera that no one notice and videotaped Marluxia singing it. Next was Xigbar.

"_**I'll be coming home just to be alone**_

_**Ccause I know that you're not there and I know that you don't care**_

_**I can hardly wait to leave this place**_

_**No matter how hard I try you're never satisfied this is not a home I think I'm better off alone**_

_**You always disappear even when you're here this is not my home I think I'm better off alone**_

_**Home, home, this is house not a home, home, this house is not a home…"**_

Xigbar finished and everyone was impressed that he actually did good this time. Luxord was up next and he was drunk as usual. He was going to sing 'Into the Night' but since he was drunk he wound up singing 'I Got A Jar Of Dirt Remix'. The other members couldn't help but laugh. Once he was done it was Axel's turn. He was a little drunk (since the water was 'spiked') and began to sing.

"_**When you walk away you don't hear me say: 'Please oh baby don't go'**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight it's hard to let go**_

_**You're giving me too many things lately you're all I need you smiled at me and said,**_

'_**Don't get me wrong I love you but does that mean I have to meet your father?'**_

_**When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said 'No'**_

_**I don't think life is quite that simple**_

_**When you walk away you don't hear me say: 'Please oh baby don't go'**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight it's hard to let go…"**_

Everyone was in awe. It was the weirdest song that an Organization member had ever sang. Drunk or not! Lexeaus was next.

"_**I see no, hear no evil black writing's on the wall/Unleashed a million faces and one by one they fall**_

_**Black-heart evil or brave-hearted hero? I am all, I am all I am**_

_**I…I…I…I am! Here we go, buddy, here we go, buddy, here we go**_

_**Go ahead and try to see through do it if you dare! (Dare)/One step forward two steps back (one step forward two steps back)**_

_**Do it! Do it! Do it! DO IT!**_

_**Can you see all of me? Walk into my mystery step inside and hold on for dear life**_

_**Do you remember me? Capture you or set you free**_

_**I am all, and I am all of me (I am, I am all of me)…"**_

Once he finished it was Zexion next. While he was going up all the meanies (yes I called them meanies) were whistling at him and were shouting 'Strip! Strip!' (it was Luxord, Marluxia, Xigbar, and Axel *he was messing around*).

"Saix you can put a random song"

"Okay…" Saix said while he played the 'Emo Kid Song'. Everyone was laughing.

"Saix! That's not funny!" Zexion shouted with a blushed face.

"Okay okay I'll be serious" as he pressed the random button. "Uh…Zexion you sure you want me to play the song?"

"Yeah go ahead just play it"

When the song started to play Zexion's face went into a deep red shade. It was 'If U Seek Amy'. That's when all the guys (yes I do mean ALL) go money out and waved it into the air. _I fucking hate my life now_ Zexion thought to himself_ well might as well sing it before I regret it even more._

"_**La la la la la la la, la la la la la la (x2)**_

_**Oh baby baby have you seen Amy tonight? Is she in the bathroom? Is she smoking up outside? (Oh)**_

_**Oh baby baby does she take a piece of lime for the drink I'ma buy her do you know just what she likes so?**_

_**Oh oh tell me have you seen her cause I'm so (Oh) I can't get her out of my brain**_

_**I just wanna go to the party she gon' go can somebody take me home? Ha ha he he ha ha ho**_

_**Love me, hate me say what you want about me but all of the boys and all of the girl are begging to **_

_**If You Seek Amy**_

_**Love me, hate me but can't you see what I see? All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to**_

_**If You Seek Amy**_

_**La la la la la la la la…"**_

When he finished all the guys were all over him. They were telling him how he was so sexy up there. But Zexion was getting real pissed off. He hated to look like the whore of the Organization (because that's Larxene's job lol)

"You all better shut up or else!"

"Or else what shorty? You gonna throw book at us? Hahaha!" Xigbar laughed

Zexion kicked Xigbar on the croutch. While he was in pain, Zexion grabbed random books and using his power sealed everyone in a book. Then he placed them back on the shelf.

~Later that same night~

"Zexion…where are the others?"

"Oh Superior it's you. I uh don't know…what you're talking about"

"Zexion, Saix told me what happened earlier so where are they?"

"Still don't know what you're talking about" as he shrugged

"VI…"

"Okay okay follow me" as Zexion went in the library. He got out 5 books. They were _Romeo and Juliet, Moby Dick, Sherlock Holmes, _some shark book, and an insect book.

"Uh…wait don't tell me"

"Yup they're in here" as Zexion opened all five books.

Roxas, Demyx, and Axel were in Romeo and Juliet.

"Why am I in tights?" both Axel and Demyx asked

"And more importantly WHY AM I IN A DRESS?!?" shouted Roxas as he was red mad

"Yeah yeah I'll get you out" as Zexion brought them out again

"Well that's all of-"

"VI" as Xemnas gave him a stern look

"Eh…I mean that's all from this book…I'll get the others hehe…"

So sadly (to Zexion that is) he got all the others out. And as everyone was going back to their rooms, Axel grabbed Zexion.

"Hey listen Zexy, I noticed that you've been real naughty lately"

"No I'm not have sex with you"

"Oh that's not what I meant" as Axel had an evil smirk on his face

"Okay…then what do you mean" as Zexion crossed his arms

"Well since you won't do what I say when we have sex I decided that we'll be playing punishment games"

"Punishment games?"

"Oh you'll see what I mean every time you deny me Zexion…hehehe"

"Why do I have a really bad feeling about this?"

And that's it. Sorry I wasn't as good as I thought it would be but lazyness took over and yeah…so anyway hope it wasn't THAT crappy and if you are wondering why I didn't let everyone sing or for the fact didn't say what happened when Zexion got the others out well…I once was LAZY! Also I am currently looking for a Beta Reader person (since I figured my grammar needs work) and hopeful someone can offer to be one for me. Anyway here's the song list (though I think everyone should know but still)

Demyx and Larxene-Right Round by Flo Rida (felt like it was good at the time)

Roxas-Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney (yes it was intended as a joke)

Marluxia-Dude Looks Like A Lady by Aerosmith (again a joke)

Xigbar-Home by Three Days Grace (I don't know it was random)

Luxord-I Got a Jar of Dirt by Captain Jack Sparrow (well I think that's what he might sing if he was drunk)

Axel-Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru (okay this one I HAD to throw that in)

Lexeaus-I Am (All of Me) by Crush 40 (any Sonic fans might recognize this from Shadow the Hedgehog and also I picked this one because I thought it kinda fit him)

Zexion (1st one)-Emo Kid by Adam and Andrew (alittle too obvious)

Zexion (his REAL one)-If You Seek Amy by Brittney Spears (c'mon it was just waiting to happen)


	8. Persuading

**Chapter 8: Finding a Way Out**

**Zexion's POV**

Okay well I was right about having a bad feeling…because now I know the horror of the Punishment Game. It goes like this: if I don't have sex or do what Axel tells me to do then he decides what I wear for the next day. It doesn't sound bad at first until he shows you what you have to wear. Also not just what to wear, the more I deny him the shorter the dresses get…yes I did say DRESSES! Seriously that's all he makes me wear along with either a thong or panties! It's so embarrassing. I have to walk around the freakin' Castle wearing the shit he buys me! It hasn't even been a week and already I've had to wear 4 dresses! First time I denied him I wore my Halloween costume (if you don't remember it was that damn school girl outfit), the next one was a French Maid outfit, after that was a mini dress, and a mini skirt that was abit too…SHORT!

I seriously needed to find a way to get out of this mess. I mean if this is a week I can't image a month. I'll go insane! I mean just imagine the consistent name calling and the rep I'd have. So being bad at this kind of stuff I decided to go on the internet and see how I could convince Axel to stop with this whole Punishment Game. I found this random site that gave advices so I typed down my problem and found my answer. Unfortunately my result was abit to…embarrassing. Something I'd NEVER do in my LIFE. I tried other sites as well but the same results came up. God I hate Axel's type now. So I left to the nearest store I could find. Once I got my "supplies" I went and looked for Demyx.

A few minutes later I found him hugging Roxas and kissing him on the forehead. He seemed to be really happy. Then I saw him come my way.

"So what was that all about?" I asked

"Oh i-it's nothing" he told me blushing

"C'mon Demxy, I saw that so what's with you and Roxas now"

"Oh…fine. Roxas and I are going out I suppose. He just asked me and I said yes"

"Well that's good I guess"

"Yup! Oh did you need something? I saw you were looking for something"

"Oh…yeah…um yeah I have a favor to ask…" I asked awkwardly

**Axel's POV**

My God I love embarrassing my little Zexion! It's so fun even if I'm not getting some. I should've done this a long time ago! He looks so cute in the outfits I pick for him; I mean he's so adorable I get nosebleeds just looking at him for maybe a few seconds. Anyway I noticed he hasn't been around the Castle lately, maybe trying to avoid me. Doesn't matter since I can always find my lil shorty. I should start looking for him but I got to get something from my room first.

~In front of Axel's room~

"Well I better get my-" as I opened the door until I saw the most amazing sight ever!

"Holy shit! Zexion is that you?!" as I tried to cover my nose (you should know what happened)

"Axel…" he told me in a seductive voice "I-I was just looking in your room for something until I found these handcuffs. I started to play w-with them until I well…y-you know"

Oh God I must be in heaven. Zexion was on my bed, handcuffed, practically naked (expect for the fact he still had his underwear on) and he just looked so…WOW! Damn I love that body of his.

"P-please Axel…you think you can un-cuff me?" he asked seductively

"Uh…yeah" as I got on top of him getting the key (that was next to my night stand) and un-cuffed him. But God I really just wanted to do him but I resisted since I didn't want to do something I might regret.

"So how did you get cuffed to my bed?"

"I-I was just messing around and then that happened…" as he sat on my lap

"Okay…um is there something you need to tell me?"

"No…just" as he started to kiss me. I kissed back. Then he got on top of me, which he never does unless I ask him to.

"Axel…today I'll do whatever you asked me to do but…"

"But what?" as I looked up at him

"You have to promise me something"

"Yeah and that would be?"

"No more Punishment Game got it?" he told me in a serious voice. Yeah he just ruined my dreams there.

"And why would I do that?"

"Oh I just thought you wanted to do whatever with my _young supple_ body that's all"

"Okay kid I see where you're going it's not going to work"

"Aw and I just got all the stuff ready"

"Stuff? What stuff"

"Oh nothing much, just some whip cream, cherries, and chocolate syrup" he grinned at me

Damn he's good. I had to think whether I should pass this wonderful moment or…just go to Plan B.

"Okay fine you win Zexion, no more Punishment Games"

"Good now I'll just go-"

"Nuh uh"

"What?"

"I promised to not do anymore Punishment Games only if you did whatever I asked today…" I evilly grinned at him. Man I think he has a short term memory loss since he seemed surprised. Wait wasn't this his idea? Whatever.

I pounced on top of him and held his hands above his head.

"Now where's that delicious sweets you got" I smirked at him.

He groaned and pointed at my desk.

"Okay stay here and just so you don't leave my little Schemer" as I handcuffed him on my bed

"H-hey! That's not fair!"

"Life isn't always fair shorty"

"Don't call me that! You know I hate it when you call me that!"

"I know that's why I did it" as I got on top of him once again with the sweets "so let's see what happens when I take this off" as I took his boxers off (while he blushed), "spread this on your crotch, pour this nice chocolate on your chest, and open your mouth so I can put the cherry in" I smirked

He obeyed (though he did seem mad) and did what I said. Now this is going to be a _fun_ day.

"So where should I start?" as I kissed him, biting his lower lip so he'd open. Once he did I searched all over his wet mouth and played with the cherry he still had. When we broke from the kiss I smiled and showed him that I tied the cherry stem into a knot.

I started to bite his neck while he moaned alittle. Man I love it when he moans. He sounds so cute. I bit harder this time so he'd moan louder. Then I licked all over his chocolate covered chest, and he seemed to enjoy it since he kept moaning. I went further down to his crotch.

I bit the top of his dick and he made a small squeak. Hehe…that's so funny when he does that. Then I took him in. I sucked on him while he just kept moaning my name. He told me that his stomach started to hurt so I sucked on him more. That's when he cummed in my mouth and I swallowed his semen.

"Man that's good though I like it better without the whip cream" as I licked off the rest of the cum.

"I-is that it?"

"Oh Zexy even you should know better that we just got started now open" as I tapped my fingers on his mouth.

He opened his mouth and started to suck on my digits. He licked and sucked them until they were wet enough. Then I pushed one finger in his entrance. He made a groaning sound as I pushed a second one in. He probably wanted to cling on me since he kept moving around, trying to get free from the cuffs. The third one went in as he started to cry 'cause of the pain. I licked his tear away from his face and hit that nice prostate of his. I rubbed it and pressed on it more as he kept moaning in pleasure. I pulled out and undid my pants.

"You ready?"

He gave me a small nod and I went inside him instantly hitting his prostate again. He made the cutest noise when I did that. In and out I went thrusting while holding his hips (since he can't position himself at the moment) trying to get him to cum again. After a while we came at the same time onto each other (well I came inside him) and screamed each other's name. He was panting a lot and I took my chance to stick my _little_ present in him. He jumped once I stuck it in there.

"Wh-what did you put in me?"

"Oh you'll see tomorrow" I said grinning at him. Too bad he doesn't know what I put in him but then again I don't want him to take it out so soon. Anyway I gave him a kiss on his nose as we drifted into slumber. Now if he could only do the stuff I ask him to in my dreams…

Lol well hope this was better than my last chapter so hope it was good and hopefully I do better. Also I realized that this was the first time I did this mostly on Axel's POV so woot! So yeah thanks for reading


	9. Having Fun

**Chapter 9: Damn Device and Unwanted Craves**

**Zexion's POV**

I woke up in the morning feeling abit dizzy. I looked at the clock that read 6:30 a.m. and then to my side to see that Axel was still asleep. _Well I hope he's happy now,_ thinking to myself. I went in his bathroom and looked at myself. Damn I was a mess. I went into the shower, washing my hair until I felt something in me. I looked around but I think something was moving inside me…

"Well well looks like Zexy got up real early huh?" smirked Axel as he came in the bathroom

"A-Axel! I'm in the s-shower! And…what did you d-do…ah!"

"Oh nothing love" as he started to pull me out of the shower "just left you alittle present that's all" as he licked my ear.

"What w-was it?"

"Just a little vibrator that's all"

"A what?!"

"You heard me, besides you deserve it anyway" he said letting me go

"W-what to you m-mean?"

"Well I only did this because a certain someone ruined my fun by forcing me to quit it with the Punishment games. This is what happens when you try ruining my fun, got it memorized?"

"Axel! Get it out of M-ME!" as I jumped feeling the vibrator rub my…you…faster and harder.

"Nope. I want you to get it out yourself" he evilly grinned at me turning the device off.

"Wait…you're going to let me take this off?"

"Yeah…but the only way for you to get it out is to masturbate"

"You want me to WHAT?!" as I was shocked

"Masturbate. I never seen you do it and by having sex with you, I already know you don't even do it"

"I'm not going to do that to myself! Are you high or something?!"

"Well that's your choice, Zexy, but if you don't do it soon then let's just say we're going to be having a lot of _fun_ today" he smirked as he left the bathroom, "besides I want _you _to come to _me _if you know what I mean". I didn't get what he meant by that but I did know one thing: I knew I wasn't going to like today that's for sure.

~Around 1 p.m.~

Gah! I can't take it anymore! Axel is driving me crazy! All day he's been messing with me. First when I get breakfast he turned that damn vibrator on and I could barely eat. Then when I was trying to talk with Roxas and Demyx, he turned it on higher and I was moving a lot since I could feel that thing torture me. And before I even got lunch he turned it on again and I couldn't even eat! Ugh I got be strong and try ignoring this thing before…

That's when he probably put it on the highest since I started to see stars. I could feel my body getting hotter and hotter like I need something or _someone_…

"_Besides I want _you_ to come to _me_"_

Now I think I knew when he meant that since I started to feel horny. I seriously felt like humping something (or someone) real bad. Jesus, I'm starting to hate Axel now. I couldn't help it, so I put my body against the wall moving up and down. I took take my cloak off and continued to rub against the wall until I heard someone come from behind.

"Well it seems that little Zexion is feeling horny today" said the Graceful Assassin.

"M-Marluxia…l-leave me alone…AH!" I moaned as I could feel the vibrator go deeper in and realized that it wasn't even on high. Probably was on medium or something. Marluxia was getting close to me then putting his hands under my shirt.

"Oh but I know _you_ want _relief_ and I can give it to you" he whispered in my ear moving his hands down my chest.

Thank God that Demyx came by as he saw Marluxia molesting me

"Hey Mar-Mar! I heard Superior wants to see you now!"

"Does he really?" as he gave Demyx a _'Yeah do I look like I'd fall for that old trick'_ look.

"Yup he said something about…wanting to replace your garden or something"

"What! No! Not my beautiful garden!" as he left in a flash

"Th-thanks Demyx" I said

"No worries man, here to help that's all"

"God I hate Axel so much now…Ah!" as I felt a little relieved that Axel turned the thing off.

"He's still messing with the vibrator? Man he must really want you then. Sucks even more that its wireless"

I gave him a confused look. How'd he know that Axel stuck a vibrator in me?

"Yeah two reasons dude; one Axel told me and two it was abit obvious from this morning"

"Great…"

"Hey as long as you try to ignore it there really shouldn't be a problem now" as he patted my back

"Yeah try saying that when I vibrator is up your ass Demyx" I said coldly

"Hey don't get mad at me. Besides I came here to tell you that Axel wanted to see you in your room or something. Says he has a surprise for you"

"Yeah just what I need _more_ surprises" as I murmured going to my room.

So when I got to my room I was shocked as hell. I'm going to kill Axel now since he put that…that THING in my room.

"So like the present Zexy" as he walked towards me

"Axel…why is THAT in my room!" I said angrily, pointing at the pole that was in the middle of MY room

"Because I think it's time that you're going to want me…right here…right now" he whispered in my ear

"What makes you think-"

I couldn't say anything. That damn bastard set the thing on so high I'd probably faint by now. He really turned me on. I clenched on myself since I got all horny and hot again. I tried my best but couldn't hold it no more. Not even a minute passed by and already I wanted Axel to do me. I started to move my body against his but he pushed me away. I whined.

"Nuh uh. I'm not doing you until you do it on that" he told me pointing at the pole.

"Wh-why? Ah!" I asked him but he just pushed me to the pole. Really I didn't know what to do but it seemed my body did when I realized I was rubbing myself on it. It was kinda embarrassing since Axel was looking at me while I moved my ass up and down on the pole. A minute later he pulled me away from it.

"Okay now let's see you masturbate…unless you need help on that too"

I didn't say anything as I took my clothes off. I was only in underwear now.

"That to dear" as Axel took my boxers off. Then he grabbed my hand and made me grab my own member.

"It's easy. All you got to do is just move it up and down like how I do it to you, and while you're doing it think of _me_ doing this to you" he told me in a seductive voice.

I couldn't help but just do what he said. As I was thrust my member I could feel my stomach tighten. I went faster since I wanted to just cum already. But then he got my hand and positioned it on my entrance.

"Now let me see you finger yourself babe…" as he sat at my bed looking at me

I did what he told me since I still wanted him in me so I pushed my finger in. I didn't like the fact that I was masturbating but then I felt something when I went deeper in. It was the vibrator. I took it out with some relieve but for some reason I still felt like doing myself. Axel was smirking at me like he'd won or something…which I guess he did. Damn I wanted to cum so bad but Axel pulled me out.

"Okay Zexy now we can do it" as he threw me on the bed and he was on top of me. We started kissing each other lightly but I felt something pinch my stomach.

"Hey why did you do that?" I whined to him

"J-just nothing love. Wanted your attention that's all. By the way did I ever tell you, that your lips are so soft" as he rubbed his finger across my lips. I blushed when he said that.

"No…but thank you for the compliment" I told him as we soon resumed to our kissing. I think I leaked alittle since Axel hasn't given me the chance to cum yet.

"Well seems someone is real eager. Maybe I should just slam you right now" as he undid his pants.

We positioned ourselves and soon Axel was in me. Feeling him going in and out seemed endless. But because what I had done earlier, I came on Axel abit too early. He smirked having his fingers trail the white liquid then licking them. I could feel Axel go deeper in me and I could see stars once again. Man I love him doing this to me. He finally climaxed inside me. I moaned his name out as he collapsed next to me on my bed. For some reason Axel asked me the strangest question.

"Hey…Zexion"

"Hm?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course"

"Well I was just thinking…did you ever want any kids?"

"Hm? Why do you ask that?"

"Just ya know curious that's all"

"Well…I guess I would say…probably I thought about having a kid one day but you that can't happen right?"

"Yeah I was just asking"

"Hey if you want a kid that's fine Axel though we're going to have to adopt so when the time comes we can get a kid" I said lying next to him. I couldn't hear his response though I might have heard something like _Maybe the time's now_ or something like that I don't know. All I know is that I'm happy to have Axel by my side…even if he is a douche bag.

**Lol God I love torturing Zexion it's so easy. Haha *ahem* anyway hope you like this chapter and I'm going to try to upload the next chapter soon since I already want to my first…well you'll just have to see then won't you? So hope you all enjoyed this chappie!**


	10. The News

**Chapter 10: The News**

Six weeks had gone by and it seems that Zexion hadn't been himself lately. He was having some weird mood swings. He would puke a lot like that's one thing you might say. For a couple of days he'd be all happy and well out of character you might say. Then other days he'd be bitching about stuff and somewhat act like Saix and Larxene from time to time. He also had some 'emo' moments as well. Also whenever he and Axel were doing it Axel wouldn't be as rough as he always is. He'd also tell Zexion not to drink or eat any seafood. Zexion didn't understand what Axel was doing so he asked but all Axel ever replied was "Oh I'm just helping you get health that's all". Like hell with that. He went and asked Demyx for help.

"Well I don't know really but maybe Axel is being overprotective again"

"Yeah but still…it's weird how he's treating me. And I've been getting sick lately too. I probably have the stomach flu or something"

"Yeah…sure we'll go with that" as Demyx looked away

"Huh? What's wrong Demyx?"

"O-oh nothing! Just thinking"

"Okay Demyx if you're thinking I have the Swine Flu and are going to die then you might as well stop being stupid. I know I don't have that…ugh…be right back" as Zexion left to the nearest restroom. After a few minutes in the bathroom Zexion came back to the living room. "So what should I do to make him stop this…weird-ness if you want to call it"

"Okay Zexion maybe you should just talk to him. It's pretty simple to do"

"Yeah but he just gives me the same answer"

"Well confront him. That's all I can tell you"

"Well…I guess I'll try again"

"Good and speak of the devil here he comes" as Axel walked into the living room

"Yo guys what's up?"

"Zexion wants to talk with you bye!" Demyx said in a rush leaving.

"Hm? What's up then Zexion?"

He took a deep breath "Axel…why are you acting so…weird with me?"

"Um I don't get you"

"Well for one thing you aren't letting me drink when I want to"

"Well because drinking isn't good for you"

"But you still drink"

"That's because I'm the LEGAL age"

"Still it's not like I'm ever going to get older you know and also what was up with me not being able to eat any fish?"

"I heard fish has mercury in it"

"Not all fish do and everyone still eats them"

"Yeah but still…"

"Axel tell me the truth…what's going on?"

Axel didn't respond. He just looked at the ground.

"Axel…please just tell me ok?" as Zexion hugged Axel's arm "Please…tell me"

Axel let out a sigh "You might want to sit down Zexion…and please what I'm about to tell you don't get mad…I just wanted to do it for the both of us"

Zexion took a seat on the couch. "I knew the day was going to come. Well the thing is…I did something to you" "Well what did you do?" "I…um…got…you…" "Axel just say it!" "Zexion you're pregnant"

Zexion sat there shocked "Um am I hearing right? I thought I just heard you say I was pregnant"

"No you heard right" as Axel sat down next to Zexion

"But how? I mean it's impossible"

"I got Vexen to do it for me. Well technically I got Demyx to get Vexen to do it for me"

"How-"

"Since everyone in the Organization knows about Demyx and Roxas' relationship, he told Vexen he wanted to get Roxy preggo and well yeah he gave me the vaccine"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me Axel?"

"I wanted to surprise you"

"Yeah well now I am" as Zexion started to cry "I'm pregnant…didn't you ever think on how I would feel about this?!"

"Well I did sorta ask you and you seemed fine"

"I know I want a child but I never imaged it like this!" as Zexion was rubbing his temples "it's all your fault Axel! If you'd just ask me in the first place I wouldn't have such a headache right now!" he shouted to him. Axel gave him a sorry look. "Now only two things can happen which is we keep the damn kid or gave it up to adoption since the third one is practically impossible to happen!"

Axel was now shocked._ Did he mean abortion?_ Zexion saw his face and held Axel's arm "I'm sorry…I didn't mean that. I'm just upset that's all along with being pregnant gives me mood swings" he said while crying on Axel's chest. "Heh ya know you broke your promise…about not getting mad at me" he said while stroking Zexion's hair. "C'mon we need to leave now. I hired a private doctor that will check you monthly" as Axel got up "don't worry he won't tell though eventually everyone in the Organization will eventually know"

So both of them warped to the office that Axel had said the doctor would meet. It seemed that they were there abit early so they waited.

"Who else know Axel?" asked Zexion looking at the ground

"Just me, you, Demyx , Roxas, and the doc"

"Oh…but why-"

"Demyx and Roxas? Well I _had_ to tell him something since I asked for shot. And Demyx doesn't keep secrets from Roxas"

"Oh Axel you're here early" said a calm voice. "Yeah…well at least I came this time right?" "Hehe I guess so and is he your boyfriend you told me about?" as the doctor looked at Zexion. Zexion hid behind Axel. "Yeah that's him" as Axel patted him. "Nice to meet you Zexion, I'm Doctor Dexter but you can call me Dex for short" as he held his out hand. "Um…it's nice to meet you too doctor" as Zexion shook his hand. "*ahem* so why don't you both come in?"

All three went into the office. "Okay now let's see here…you're six weeks pregnant right?" the doctor asked. "Y-yeah…" "Okay well now I want you to lie down on the bed Zexion so I can give you an Ultrasound" as he got his supplies ready. Zexion lay down as the doctor put gel and placed a device on his stomach. "Well it's too early to tell the gender yet but there is definitely a baby in you" Dexter said. Axel looked at the Ultrasound machine to see that there was a little baby inside Zexion. He wanted to cry but instead of him crying it was Zexion that started to cry. Zexion was so happy to find out that he was going to have a baby that belongs to him and Axel. "Okay well everything seems good so come back in a month and we see how the baby is coming along" as they left the office.

"See wasn't so bad was it?" Axel smirked at Zexion

"Yeah…but I still don't get it"

"Hm? Get what?"

"How the HELL did you make sure I didn't notice I was pregnant?"

"Well Zexy it's quite simple…you and the rest of the Organization members are just too dumb to notice that's all"

Zexion just elbowed Axel as they both went back to the Castle.

**LOL now that you all know what happened in the last chappie and as you can probably tell this is turning out to be my first M-Preg story so hope you all liked this chapter and I can't wait for the next one were we get into the months…so later to all! Also sorry if the chapter seems to straight forward and short.**


	11. The Months

**Author's Note: lol this is a special chapter since this is going in months and Zexion is keeping it in a journal so hope you all like it :)**

**Chapter 11: The Months**

**Month 3**

It's been three months of being pregnant. Axel says that I should keep things in a journal from now on and write about every month. I don't know why I have to but I am anyway. It seems no one in the Organization (besides Roxas and Demyx) knows that I'm pregnant. I do need to tell the Superior soon though since I don't want to hurt the baby if I do a dangerous mission. Axel still wants me to wait but I told him it had to be soon. Its weird knowing I'm pregnant…I mean it's just weird that's all. Also with the fact that Axel kisses my stomach then my cheek every day. Well that's all I have say since I don't know what else I have to put so bye for now.

-Zexion

**Month 4**

Already month four. Well Dexter says that he knows the gender now but I want it to be a surprise. Axel complained and wanted to really know but I told him that's what he gets for getting me pregnant in the first place. That got him to shut up about wanting to know the gender. Then he tried to change the subject by picking out baby names for the kid. But God he sucks! The best he came up with was Axion or Zexel. Seriously I could've thought of something better but I chose not to. Demyx and Roxas have been bugging me lately as well wondering how the baby is coming along. It gets annoying every now and then but at least I know they care. Also I'm starting to get "fat" as the other members want to call it. Well at least they don't think I'm pregnant just yet, though Vexen is starting to eye me since Roxas isn't growing a "belly" and I am. I just hope if he figures it's me then to not harm my baby. Also I'm starting to feel heavier now but it's because the baby is growing. Man I do have to give my props to the women that can tolerate this sort of stuff.

-Zexion

**Month 5**

God damn it! I hate being pregnant! I mean all my hormones go out of wack! I've tried to get Axel to do me but he says he doesn't want "hurt" the baby. I told him there's no dick in the world that is that fuckin' long but he still won't do me. And I have weird cravings, well actually its just food I don't normally eat like pie or cake. Yes I'm not a very sugary person but sweets aren't my thing. Anyway this kid is starting to get bigger which makes me fatter. I did eventually tell the Superior about how Axel got me pregnant but he seemed to not believe me until I showed him that I was. He got mad at first (since he was throwing things at me), but eventually he had to cool down. He calls me a disgrace to the Organization and that my child will be anything but normal in this world. It hurts me but I think he's right. At least he is going to give me less dangerous missions for a while now but said that I'd have to announce to the whole Organization about me being preggo. I think he did that on purpose since I'm going to die of embarrassment about it. But as long as he'll let me have the kid it's fine with me.

-Zexion

**Month 6**

I'm so happy now! I can feel the baby kick my stomach now! I showed Axel this too and he started to hug and kiss me. I was glad I could feel the baby in me. Also I did eventually tell the whole Organization about this. I was expecting most or all the reactions to be either in shock or in disgust. Surprising it seemed everyone (besides two other people) had come to like the idea. Thank God they're accepting my baby since I really wouldn't know what to do if they didn't. I have to thank everyone later or around the time this child is born. Now all (well mostly Xigbar) stopped calling me fat and stuff. They said they would be there for me when the baby came and needed to be taken care of. Hopefully Xemnas will sooner or later stop calling me a "disgrace in the Organization" since everyone else seems to be accepting it. I just have to watch out for the two that don't accept this since they are the ones that tried to hurt me in the first place.

-Zexion

**Month 7**

Two months, just two more months. Axel seems really excited that the baby is going to be here soon. I am too but he's just over doing it that's all. Sorry that I a sound like a bad person or "mother" I guess but Axel's just going overboard that's all. But as I get closer to this baby the more Xemnas and now Saix call me a disgrace. Axel wants me to ignore them but it's hard. Every time I past by them I can hear them whisper "disgrace" or "something that should never had been done". What gives them the right to say _that_ especially since we are all Nobodies and we're all never meant to happen I suppose. There are only two things that worry me when I have this baby: him/her having to deal with Xemnas or Saix, and facing Marluxia or Vexen when having it. I want this was just over and done with so I wouldn't have to be so paranoid about it. I just want my baby to be happy and "live" a good life. Is that too much to ask?

-Zexion

**Month 8**

Just one more month until I have this baby. I'm just so full of joy it's just so hard to describe! But along with the joy is the cramping and pain I get since I feel like the baby's coming. I told this to Axel once and he started to get all hysterical and said if I needed to get to the hospital. I told him no and it was just a feeling not that I really was having the baby. He calmed down but still looks after me. I know he'll be a good father when the kid comes, since he knows how to take care of me. Man this baby gets heavier to carry now but I suppose this is what happens when I want a kid. I guess Axel was right…I guess we are ready to have a baby since we're all prepared. I'm glad we have good friends that support me.

-Zexion

**And that's it for the chapter and I also want to say that this story is coming to an end since I really don't know what to do after Zexion has his baby so yeah…also it'd be great help if someone gave me some baby names for the child, it could be girl or boy name I just need alittle help. Anyway thanks for reading! Sorry that the chapter seems short too :P**


	12. The Delivery Final Chapter!

**Author's Note: Well this is the final chapter for the Innocents story so hope you all enjoyed reading it and thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Chapter 12: The Delivery**

It was just a normal morning, not much happening though for Zexion, he had a lot of cramps lately. It was like the kid was purposely hurting him. Zexion was eating breakfast with Demyx as a usual morning went. Demyx did notice that Zexion was grumbling on about stuff.

"Hey Zeku are you ok?" asked Demyx

"Hm…y-yeah…it just hurts a little that's all" replied Zexion

"Um…do you mind if I asked you something?"

"What is it?"

"Uh…how long have your cramps been going on?"

"Neh…since 5:30 in the morning"

"Do you think you're having the baby now?"

"What? Of course not Dem-" as he was about to finish his sentence until he fell on the floor.

"Zexion!"

"*panting* Demyx…ah I think you're right…gah call Axel" he asked

"Yeah right away!" as Demyx left in a flash

"Ah…please wait…" Zexion said to the child

~In the Lobby~

Axel was watching some T.V. doing his own thing until Demyx popped out of nowhere.

"Axel!"

"Oh shit! Demyx!" as Axel fell back in surprise

"Axel it's time!"

"Ow…time for what?" he said rubbing his head

"You know TIME"

"I don't catch your- oh….OH! Shit! Where's Zexion?"

"In the kitchen" he said in a panicky tone

"Ok!" he said as he dashed to the kitchen

~Back at the kitchen~

"Zexion!"

"Ah…Axel…I think it's time…"

"Wah! Ok ok calm down and breathe in and out and don't panic!"

"Um…Axel you're the one panicking and that's bad…please you calm down"

"Oh ok ok um let get the stuff and we'll leave right away" Axel said and left

"Axel…you're not supposed to leave me alone…" grumble Zexion trying to get up

Luckily Demyx came back to the kitchen and helped Zexion up.

"Hehe its ok you won't be alone" said the Melodious Nocturne as he carried the Cloaked Schemer

"Yeah…thanks Demyx…I just hope Axel doesn't panic too much"

"Don't worry it's not like he'll forgot you or anything"

~Meanwhile in Axel's room~

"Ok I got all the stuff ready I think that's it time to go!" as Axel opened a portal left to the hospital

~At the hospital~

"Can I help you sir?" asked the receptionist

"Yes! My partner is having a baby! We need a room now!"

"Okay sir calm down and um…where is your partner?" she asked looking around

"What do you mean he's right-" Axel said until he realized that he forgot to bring Zexion. "Um…I'll be right back…" as Axel left in a flash

~Back at the Castle~

"Damn it Demyx he forgot"

"C'mon what makes you say that…maybe he's in the bathroom"

"Dem…I can sense when someone leaves or is here…his scent is gone!" he said while starting to squeeze Demyx's hand.

"Ow…ok ok well maybe he'll be-" as Demyx was interrupted when Axel came out of the portal.

"No one panic I'm back"

"Panic…PANIC?! Axel! I was waiting for you and you left me! How can I NOT panic?!" Zexion shouted

"Eh…well I'm back? Hehe…"

"Bastard, take me to the hospital now!"

"Well you don't have to bite my head off" murmured Axel

"What?!"

"Oh nothing my little Orchid" said Axel as he went back to the hospital being followed by Demyx

~Back at the hospital~

"Here! Please we need a room now"

"Sir we need information about-"

"AH! Axel its coming!" as Zexion started to scream

"O-ok sir um right this way…" as the receptionist pointed to a nurse that walked them to a near-by room

**Demyx's POV :3**

Ok so I had to be in the waiting room since it seems only the "father" can go at the time, but now I'm glad I didn't go in that room. I mean I can hear Zexion screaming all the way from here…and they're 6 rooms away from here! It's scary 'cause it sounds like if I were in that room. I can hear Zexion screaming something like "When this thing is out I'm going to fucking kill you" and "this is all you're fucking fault that I'm in such much pain" and ect. I feel bad for Axel now…poor guy's hand will never be the same again.

So I realized it was probably 5 minutes since Zexion was most likely giving birth…wait how'd he do that? He's a boy…well I _think_ he's a boy…um anyway it seemed that his screaming was never going to stop until eventually he ran out of breath. Another 5 minutes later a nurse came into the waiting room.

"Um is there a Mr. Demyx here?" she asked

"Uh here ma'am" I responded

"If you follow me this way you can see the baby now" as she motioned me over.

**Normal POV**

So as Demyx went into the room he saw Zexion on one bed and Axel on the other.

"Hehe…so who was the one that gave birth? Lol"

"Shut up Demyx" Axel growled as it was clearly seen his hand with a cast

"Haha just kidding, so how are you feeling Zeku?"

"Better now, sorry to keep you waiting"

"Uh no…it's fine…so where's the baby?"

"The nurses should bring her back any minute now"

"Oh so it's a girl! Congrates! So what's her name?"

"We haven't came up with a name yet" responded Axel

"What?! You don't have a name for her yet? You guys are sad" Demyx said while shaking his head

"Well it's not my fault that SOMEONE wanted to wait until she was born" Axel said mockingly

"Axel…let me see your hand real quick" Zexion said with a fake smile

"Uh why?"

"So I can _kiss_ it better…"

"Um no I'm okay" as Axel said but Zexion already grabbed his hand. Then Zexion started to squeeze it real hard that Axel literally started to cry again.

"Ow…Zexy…you're so mean" as Axel was pouting at him

"And what did we learn today"

"Not to piss you off after you give birth…"

"Good boy" as Zexion patted Axel's head

"Hello? The kid's name?" Demyx said

"Oh yeah…hm…well maybe if we saw her then we can get a name"

Just then the nurse came back with a tiny baby wrapped up nice and clean.

"Congratulations on your baby girl" as the nurse handed the baby to Zexion

"Axel…look at our baby" as Zexion started to cry since his daughter was like an angel sleeping

"Wow…that's our little girl" as Axel was hugging his new family "hey look she has my birth marks" he pointed out

"Damn she does…err…I mean yeah she does"

"Haha she looks more like you with that hair of hers"

"You know what…"

"Hm?"

"I just hope she doesn't turn out like us…you know short like me and with you attitude"

"Ah Zexy, you don't have to be that mean"

"Excuse me but Mr. Zexion what's your child's name?"

"Oh yeah…I like the name 'Kiara' or 'Jade' for her"

"Nah she looks more like 'Axion' to me"

"Axel…what did I say about trying to name our child with our names?"

"That you don't like it and you'd lecture me about it"

"That's right"

"But c'mon she totally does…or at least like 'Lei'"

"Hm…Lei, you know I think I like it. Her name is Lei" said Zexion hugging the child

"Congrates dude! I'm happy for the both of you" as Demyx patted Axel on the back

"Okay so her name's Lei" as the nurse wrote stuff down

And from there on it both Zexion and Axel were now determined to keep the child protected and raise it well. But both knew that their future is going to look pretty well from here on out…

**And that's it! Thanks to all who read and/or reviewed for my story! Hope everyone enjoyed it and sorry about the baby's name but I had nothing better for her and yes the baby is a girl you have a problem with that then TOO BAD! Haha I'm joking though I probably will edit the name if I get too many complaints of the kid's name…**

**Also I wanted to point out that the part with Zexion saying he didn't want the baby to turn out like him and Axel…yeah not my idea got it from Lucky Star (those who watched that should more or less know the outcome of the Lei's personality XD)**

**Thank you all!**


End file.
